


prodigious

by lathotla



Category: Open Heart (Visual Novels)
Genre: ...ish, Canon Compliant, M/M, Medical Procedures, Medical Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 08:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23475670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lathotla/pseuds/lathotla
Summary: An Open Heart rewrite focusing more on medicine and Bryce and MC's growing relationship.
Relationships: Bryce Lahela/Main Character (Open Heart)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	prodigious

**Author's Note:**

> * Continuing from the end of Chapter Nine. A rewrite a chap 10 focusing on one of the best LI's that choices has ever given us; Dr. Bryce Lahela. This fic will be a rewrite of the rest of Open Heart with an emphasis on MC x Bryce's relationship.

"Congratulations!!!!!!" The loud noise of party blow horns from two very excited roommates filled the previously quiet room.

Davante jerked awake at the noise, startling Babu off his chest causing her to crash onto the thankfully carpeted floor.

"Number one intern Dr. Davante Altrose! Rise and shine!!!"

Davante groaned, rolled over trying to back them and pulled another pillow over his head, "Guys come on it's too early for whatever this is, I haven't even had my morning tea yet."

Still refusing to look up from his pillow prison, Davante could hear Elijah wheeling closer to him and he could also smell an alluring scent. Curious Davante peaked at what was in Elijah's hands and immediately sat up in his bed making grabby hands at the mug Elijah was holding.

Elijah laughed and handed over the pomegranate green tea, "Ask and you shall receive."

Davante took a grateful sip humming his approval. Two sugars to one cream ratio just how he liked it,” You beautiful, beautiful man." Elijah blushed in that cute way he always did whenever someone genuinely complimented him. "No, problem."

"And that's not all!" How could he forget that Sienna was also in his room Oh, right delicious tea.

"We made you a celebratory breakfast!" The smile on her face was rapidly melting away any annoyance he had at being woken up so suddenly. Babu had made her way back onto to the bed looking as grumpy as a fluffy fennec fox could, Davante had to hold in a laugh at the utter look of annoyance the fox was giving her. Sienna who was too excited to even notice the death stare.

She excitedly placed the tray that she was apparently holding the entire time into his lap. Damn, he really needed to start waking up more alert. "Ta da~! Victory breakfast in bed for the-! Pinky what are you doing in there?!" There in his scrambled eggs was a very sleepy chinchilla.

"I just love my scrambled eggs with a dash of chinchilla fur, adds a nice umami flavour." He really couldn't bite back his smile now while he scooped Pinky out of his eggs and made a little mound in his sheets and placed the sleepy rodent there.

"Hey, at least he stayed away from the most important food group." The bacon was cooked just how he liked it. Crispy but still soft and succulent.

Elijah shook his head fondly, "Davante as a fellow doctor I'm concerned that you think bacon is a food group."

"It's not my fault that bacon's so delicious that it counts as its own food group."

"That's not how any of that works and you know it."

Sienna was still pouting at the ruined eggs," I had arranged them into a number one and everything."

Elijah seeing how upset she was jumped in, "Never fear, we still have some on the stove. I'll be right back."

Davante placed the ruined plate of eggs beside him, Babu enticed by the smell starts happily munching.

"Um, should he be eating that?" She asked concerned.

He shrugged," I mean they straight up eat raw chicken eggs. This isn't much different, just you know shell-less."

"If you say so."

She still looked a little down as he took a good look at his breakfast tray, he realized just how much work went into it. He felt touched, "Hey, Sienna the flowers were a really nice touch. How'd you know I liked tulips?"

She was looking a lot more like herself, "Oh it was just a hunch."

Davante put down his bacon and narrowed his eyes at her, "Woman, I know that smug look on your face."

"What smug look?" She was definitely grinning.

"That look. Right there, the smug is rolling off of you in waves."

"Let's just say Eli and I were brainstorming at Donahue's after the ranking reveal yesterday-"

"And?"

"A certain surgical intern suggested them."

He almost spit out his tea, "Bryce?! You took flower advice from Bryce?"

"Hey, don't say it like that! He was adamant that you would like tulips."

"He's a doctor educated guesses are kind of his thing."

"Ugh! Davante come on! Don't be like that, it's sweet that he guessed right."

He relented, "Okay, okay it is."

"So..."

"So?"

"How are things going with Bryce?"

Sienna's excitement was palpable, and Davante could feel himself smiling some more. "Good."

"Just good?" She sounded unconvinced.

" Okay, if I'm being honest.... they’re going great."

Sienna squealed as Elijah wheeled back in with a plate filled with more eggs, some toast and... "Oogway?"

"He seemed huffy all by himself." Elijah handed him the plate and placed the turtle right next to sleepy chinchilla and they all watched as Pinky curled into him. If you asked him if a turtle could look fondly irritated, he would ask to examine you, but there was no other way to explain the look on Oogway's face. It was hysterical watching a grouchy reptile begrudgingly allow a fluffy rodent to snuggle him.

"Aw, he acts so fussy but really he's a big softy."

"So, what were you talking about that's 'going great'."

"Oh nothing, just Davante bagging the hottest surgical intern no biggie."

"Bryce!? I thought I noticed the way he looks at you."

"It's more than just looks. They snuck into a viewing room to watch Ramsey and Banerji diagnosis a patient and then ended up making out on the floor."

Davante gasped, "Sienna! I told you that in confidence."

"Ooohhh~. One of the best diagnostic duos in the world and you and Bryce were too busy locking lips to pay attention?" Eli's eyes glowed when he teased people and usually Davante would be happy to see it, now? Not so much.

"Don't mock me asshole." Elijah laughed as the pillow hit him.

"Gentlemen, we need to get back on track. You said things were going and I quote 'great', what does that even mean? Deets man, I need details stat."

It was hard controlling his face while talking about the brunette," I mean he's hot, but that's obvious."

Sienna scoffed, "Trust me everyone has noticed. Patients fight to get beds by the corridor windows when he has rounds."

Elijah gasped, "I thought that was just a rumour!"

"Everyone deserves eye candy." Sienna said sagely.

"I'm not surprised, but it's not just his looks. He gets me you know? And he's incredibly easy to talk to, it's insane to me that I've known him for less than a month. It feels like we've known each other forever. You guys remember Annie? I gave her medicine that she was allergic too and it sent her into anaphylactic shock. There’s no way I could’ve known that would happen, but it didn’t stop me from feeling like shit _or_ Ramsay reeming me a new asshole. I mean Sienna you were there; you saw how bad it was. I was really shaken and was questioning if I even had the chops to be a doctor, basically I was having a mini meltdown and Bryce-. He had no reason to help me get back on my feet but he did. We were still _just_ strangers back then, but he saw someone in need of a good ear and a good hug and he-. Oh my god Sienna I see your face, yes, we kissed after. Stop squealing!"

Sienna was beaming, "I'm just really glad Davante, you guys had an immediate connection and he seems like a cool guy."

Elijah nodded in agreement, “Anyone who's nice enough to help clean up at someone else's house party gets a gold star in my book."

"He's like that, just wants to help out."

Sienna's smile turned into a smirk, "You're swooning."

"I am not!"

Elijah was softly petting Babu who after her meal was drowsily laying down near Pink and Oogway. "You know what I just realized? He cleaned up the living room and then made a mess of Davante's bed."

Davante gasped, "Elijah! I can't believe I ever thought that you were innocent."

Sienna giggled, "Oh my god, that was so awkward. Danny and I had to pretend that we were asleep when Bryce snuck out."

"I won't apologize for having game."

"We're just teasing, aren't we Eli?"

"Mostly."

A comfortable silence hung in the air, "Hey guys, thanks for this. One of my biggest fears with this competition was it changing our dynamic. You guys celebrating with me? It means the world to me." Elijah hugged him from behind while Sienna tackled the frontal assault.

"Guys, you're squishing me." It was really hard not to smile around these two.

"No problem. We see how hard you work, it only seemed right to celebrate. You know how much I love to cook. I used to all the time for Wayne and me before moving in here with you guys."

"And besides I was up anyway, Jackie's been pulling all nighters studying lately and the light comes into my room a little too harsh for me to sleep through the night."

Davante frowned, "Why haven't you told her anything?"

Elijah winced, "The mood she's been in? I would rather lose a few hours of sleep than actively deal with that."

Davante sighed, "Don't think I haven't noticed who’s missing from this." Sienna and Elijah exchanged a look.

"They just went to the hospital early, that's all." She actually sounded like she believed what she said.

If only he had Sienna's optimism, "That's another thing."

"Huh?"

"With Bryce I don't have to worry about rankings or accusations of favouritism, because we work in different departments. When I'm with him, it's just us being together. It's nice and cathartic."

"I can see that."

His work alarm blared breaking the peaceful moment, "Welp, it's time to face the music."

Sienna grabbed a fork using it as a makeshift microphone. "Dr. Davante Altrose, we have a question for you-."

Elijah was doing his best commentator voice, "Are you ready to start the day as the number one inter at Edenbrook?"

He grabbed the fork seriously as he talked into it, “I have one thing to say. Fuck yes!"

"That's technically two things."

"One of these days Elijah I swear to god-" Sienna laughed as they continued to bicker all the way to work.

~~

Walking into Edenbrook as the number one intern felt different, he received congratulations from nurses, interns from other sections of the hospital, residents and technicians. Being a medical intern had so for been an insular experience, it made sense though that the entire hospital would be watching to see who would gain the coveted spot on the world-famous diagnostics team.

What didn't surprise him as he made his way to the lockers were the looks of contempt and jealously he got from the other interns that he'd beaten this last week. Jealously wasn't anything new to him; Columbia's medical program was notoriously competitive, and he'd been a stellar student who had gotten attention from tutors early on and also the ire of his peers. Edenbrook was the first place where he'd made friends with other medical doctors, all of his other friends were lawyers, developers, engineers etc.

Which is why it hurt to think about how Jackie and Landry were taking the news.

Davante arrived at the locker room to find Jackie and Landry already there surrounded by a pile of textbooks open on the bench between them. It's obvious that they were studying and practicing.

"Hyperthyroidism. C'mon, I said a tough one." Jackie said confidently, "Treatment?"

"Methimazole and propranolol. Thank you, next. " Landry replied equally confident, "Patient has steatorrhea, distention, and-"

"Hey guys!"

Landry looked up startled, he really hadn't seen him there, "Oh hi Davante!"

Davante glanced at Jackie hopefully…who was still looking at her books, "...Hey."

Not letting it deter him, "Came in early to study without me?" He asked teasingly. "I hope you don't burn yourselves out. I know you want to get your rankings up, but you need your rest too." He said that especially for Jackie, seeing as Elijah mentioned the all nighters she's been pulling.

Jackie actually looked up to meet his eyes, "What? Afraid that we're gonna catch up to you."

He shook his head, "No! I'm genuinely worried about you!" While he did care about his friend’s wellbeing, now that he was taking the competition seriously, he was going to do everything in his power to do his best every week. But it didn’t make sense being proud of winning if your opponents weren't doing _their_ best.

"We've got a long road up ahead until the end of the year. You're very good doctors but the only way you'll have a turn at number one is if you take care of yourself, believe me. "

Landry cooed, "Aw thanks Davante."

Jackie actually smiled, "Yeah thanks. Our rounds start in five, we'll see you later"

Davante waved as they left, and sighed plopping down on one of the benches as soon as the door was shut. While that went pleasant enough there's no way that things aren't going to eventually get weird with them. He couldn't help but feel frustrated why did people always have to act like that when they realized that he was better than them at something?

Sienna and Elijah were among the first he'd met who were actually happy for him when he achieved something that they themselves wanted. Which is why he cherished them the way he did. He would find a way to make it up to them. Elijah blushed every time someone mentioned neighbors, maybe he could find a way to arrange a meet up with him and Phoebe. And Wayne was a piece of shit who was draining Sienna and wasting her time, he would have to talk to her about him.

So deep in his thoughts he didn't notice six foot and change of delicious brown tanned skin in front of him, "Did I hear a wistful, 'I wish Bryce were here' sigh?" He asked with his signature cocky grin.

It was amazing how just seeing Bryce could make him feel better.

Davante took in the basketball under his arm, his tone chest slick with sweat. Obviously, someone had just come in from a morning game of pickup. He had to hold back the reflex of licking his lips at the sight.

Not wanting Bryce to see how much he affects him, Davante scoffed. "Dream on, Bryce." He stands by his locker and begins to change, fully aware of Bryce's eyes on him. It's hard to repress the shudder working its way across his body but he does it. But it’s also nice to know that he’s not the only one that ogles when given the opportunity.

Bryce leans against the adjacent locker and looks him straight in the eye in that intense way he does, "Look I get it. It can be tough to be number one. I'm in that same boat. How are you holding up?"

And that was the thing with Bryce was that he _did_ understand. He had seen how the other surgical residents murmured about 'pretty boy Bryce getting all the good surgeries'. Right now, he suspected that the same comments were being made about him. If only he could handle it as well as Bryce did.

"Things are.... great! I'm top of the rankings. I worked really hard for that and I'm really proud of myself." It felt good to finally gush to someone without having to worry about hurting their feelings, or how it would affect your ranking.

Bryce didn't disappoint, his face lit up. "Good! I'm proud as hell of you too. And we all know that's what really matters, right?" He said with a playful wink.

Of course, he's going to be a cheeky little shit, Davante rolled his eyes. "A world-renowned doctor at one of the top hospitals in the country thinks that you're the best intern. Most people would kill to be you."

Davante groaned, "Problem is, I think they might take that a little too literally. I wish the other interns would stop treating me like I'm suddenly different, somehow. I'm still me."

"They're jealous. I'm surprised you're not used to it. We all see how good you are Davante, it's just that some of us are more into it than others."

"You're such a flirt."

He raised his hands in surrender, "I am what I am. Hey, you can't worry about what other people think of you. Just look at me!"

"Oh I am." Davante gave a very appreciative leer at the still exposed skin.

"Now who's the flirt? I meant it more figuratively but that works too” Bryce spread his arms wide, "You can't be afraid to strut your stuff because it'll make others envy you. Don’t ever compromise your greatness for anyone."

The words hit harder than Davante thought they could, years of anger and imposter syndrome don't magically go away because a handsome surgeon said some nice words to you one time. But it's a good a start as any.

"But, uh.... I do need to get dressed before my surgery prep. Dr. Tanaka appreciates this particular form of greatness more when it's in clean surgical scrubs." He pulled a fresh scrub top out of his locker and put it on. Davante admired the planes in his back as he stretched to put the top on.

"Dr. Tanaka is missing out."

"Of course, he is, but who am I to argue with an attending about the benefits of being shirtless in an OR." Both of them laugh as they try to imagine that scenario playing out.

"Hey, Bryce?"

"Yeah? Oh-"

Davante wrapped his arms around Bryce's neck and pulled him down for what was meant to be a sweet kiss that immediately turned filthy once Bryce collected his bearings. He couldn't hold in a moan as deft tongue tried to dominate his mouth and equally skilled hands explored his body. His knees were getting weak, so he wrapped them around Bryce's waist earning him a sultry smirk from the other intern. Bryce pushed him back against the lockers. Neither of them were anywhere near letting up and Bryce's hand slips under his scrub top rubbing inciting circles and his hands were going down closer and closer to the waist band of Davante's scrub pants-

BEEP BEEP

Davante groaned, "Ugh, I have to go. Rounds starts soon."

Bryce reluctantly lowered the other man to the floor, "So do I."

"We'll finish this later?"

"Fuck yeah we will." Bryce walked to the locker room's door and unlocked it. Davante blinked.

".... wait was that locked the whole time we were talking?"

Bryce tried to keep his face impassive, "Yeah, when I came in and saw how down you were, I thought you would need some...comfort."

Davante lightly smacked his arm, "You horny asshole."

Bryce smirked in that cocky way that he was known for, but now knowing him a lot better Davante could see the affection in his eyes, "You wouldn't have me any other way." Bryce leaned down and pecked him on the lips before groping his backside one last time. He winked then left, whistling along the way.

Davante rolled his eyes and left for his own rounds but couldn't help the waves of delight he was broadcasting.

"Hey Davante!" He turned and saw his favourite Chinese intern making her way to him.

"Sienna, you act like we just didn't see each other fifteen minutes ago." But regardless it was nice to see her.

Sienna looked at him funny, "What?"

"Nothing it’s just you look happier than when I saw you fifteen minutes ago."

"There's much to be happy about."

"Uh huh, and it absolutely has nothing to do with a certain surgical intern who I saw leaving the locker rooms just before you did?"

Davante huffed annoyed, "Why do you ask questions you know the answers too?"

Sienna giggled, "To trap you! Duh. Now spill!"

"Later okay, right now- What's all this?" As they gathered with their usual cohort for rounds, it was a surprise to see Dr. Harper Emery standing up front with Dr. Ethan Ramsey. They didn't have to wait long to see what was going on as Dr. Emery addressed them.

"Good morning interns, as you may have heard this weekend is the annual National Medical Symposium in Miami." Excitement was in the air as the room was filled with animated chatter.

Even Landry looked pumped, "Imagine getting to go to that."

"We will someday." Jackie said wistfully.

Dr. Ramsay stepped forward and immediately all chatter died down, that was the level of authority that man possessed. He spoke plainly, "I will be in attendance, but know that that doesn't mean I won't know every single thing that goes on here."

He paused and then glared at everyone, "Dr. Calais will manage the fellowship in my absence...and will be keeping meticulous notes."

Elijah groaned, "Oh no. He's the attending whose nose hair is so long it's almost a mini mustache. He gets made if he stares .... but I can’t help but stare!"

Davante struggled to hold in a laugh, "Never change Elijah, never change."

Dr. Ramsey wasn't done yet though. “Delarosa, Dr. Mirani, I'll need you to reassign Dr. Altrose's patients."

"Huh, why?" Davante asked confused, and not appreciating being suddenly thrust into the spotlight.

"Because you're coming with me." Dr. Ramsay said simply, like if it wasn’t the shocking revelation that it was. 

Davante could feel both dread and thrill fighting against each other internally, as everyone else in the room turned to look at him with shock. Including Dr. Emery who looked stunned. Looking into everyone's eyes he could see awe, envy, animosity, curiosity, relief- wait what? He blinked and realized that he had locked eyes with Aurora.

Elijah quietly pinched the back of his thigh bringing him back to the present. After shaking his head, Davante cleared his throat, "Thank you Dr. Ramsay." It felt like the right thing to say given that his mind was going a mile a minute.

"Don't thank me. Just do what you're told. This is work, not a vacation. Be at the airport at 7am sharp."

Davante subtly elbowed a giggling Sienna who knew how groggy he was in the morning, "Yes, sir."

"Y-you're bringing......Dr. Altrose?" Dr. Emery asked confused.

"I need an assistant. You can either waste money hiring one for two days or I can take the highest-ranking intern, so he gains so valuable insight into the industry.”

Dr. Ramsey walked off, leaving the interns and everyone else who stopped by to see what the commotion was about flabbergasted.

Sienna squealed and hugged her friend, "I'm so excited for you."

Elijah turned to him and lightly punched his waist, "Oh, man! I am crazy jealous! You're going to get _so_. _much_. _Swag_. “

Landry scoffed, "Swag? Who gives a shit about swag? He'll get to attend intuitive groundbreaking lectures for like 48 hours straight."

Jackie looked forlorn, ".... Congratulations Davante." She then headed out with a resigned look.

Elijah didn't even let it phase him, "Don't worry about her. Just keep your eyes on the prize...bringing me back a ton of branded pens, shirts and flash drives."

"Deal."

Sienna linked her arm through his as they both headed for the elevator. "Don't you worry about a thing; Elijah and I will take care of your patients while you’re gone."

Davante kissed her on the cheek, "You're the best Sienna."

She beamed, "I know. Just remember me when you're chief of medicine someday." Both of them got into the elevator and she hit the up button. As the doors close he spotted Dr. Harper pulling Aurora aside, whispering sternly to her. Aurora's eyes stay on the ground as she listens, her face cold, and Davante now starts to understand the relief he saw in her eyes. For once she wasn't in the center of it all, he was. And he wasn’t sure how to feel about that.

~

**Author's Note:**

> Can you tell how much I love Sienna and Elijah?


End file.
